marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Paths of Providence
Paths Of Providence (POP) Information & FAQ Paths of Providence is a story series of what might have occurred if Phil Coulson had become a father with his line of work. Things take an interesting turn when he adopts a baby girl named Evelyn. Fanfiction.net Archive of our own Current Chapters on this Wiki: Series I - Through a Father's Eyes http://marvelfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Paths_of_Providence_-_Chapter_1:Unidentified_Objects Chapter 1 http://marvelfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Paths_of_Providence_-_Chapter_2:_Baby_Girl Chapter 2 http://marvelfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Paths_of_Providence_-_Chapter_3:_Confluence Chapter 3 FAQ Who is Evelyn Coulson? Evelyn Jane Coulson is the adopted daughter of Phil Coulson. He found the girl in the middle of the New Mexico desert while investigating an atmospheric irregularity. Precious little is known about the girl or where she came from. What inspired you to write this story? The two of us (the writers) adore the character of Phil Coulson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He’s a real hero. When we saw The Avengers, we were heartbroken that he was gone. At the time, we didn’t know if we would ever see Phil again (Agents of SHIELD had not yet premiered). So, we felt like we had to do something. We gave Phil the greatest thing we could think of: a family. Although the Marvel Cinematic Universe may go in any number of directions, we wanted to give Phil a story of his own. Maybe he isn't Captain America or Iron Man or any of the other main heroes, but he is a hero to us and he deserves the best. Does this take place in a certain comic book universe? Movieverse? Or something else? We have largely based the events off of the movie universe up to and including The Avengers (2012). We have done research into the timeline of the Marvel movies to try to line the events up with Evelyn’s life to the extent of our knowledge. That being said, we did insert a good deal of our personal knowledge of the comic books and those storylines into Evelyn’s story to supplement it. We also tried to insert in references to pop culture or current events pertinent to Evelyn’s time in history. We are going to be basically ignoring anything that happened after The Avengers (2012) because it would just get too dang complicated to keep up with everything. There will be some references here and there but we don’t know the direction of the Marvel Universe so we're going our own way. So, in the end, Evelyn’s story is kind of in a universe unto itself. It is one possible storyline that could have happened had certain circumstances been different. When did you first get the idea for the story? The beginnings of Evelyn Coulson were fairly soon after we first saw The Avengers. Phil was one of our favorites and we felt very upset when he died. After the movie, we weren't sure if he was going to return at all. The “Agents of SHIELD” television show had not been released yet. There was no real indication it was even going to happen. So, we wanted to give him something special as our heartfelt apology for what happened (and also a bribe to get him back). At first this was just going to be a short little piece to make us feel better. We joked about sending it to Clark Gregg (the actor who portrays Phil Coulson in the movies) or Joss Whedon (the director of The Avengers). But then this little project took on a life of its own. The universe we created expanded exponentially and it could not be contained in one story or even one series. We spent years tossing this story around in some form or another. Slowly it became less of a make-good piece and more of something with (we hope) literary merit. Why the name “Evelyn?” It sounded like the sort of name that Phil Coulson would give his daughter. We tossed around a few different names but Evelyn was the one that stuck and sounded the best. It is a bit old-fashioned but also very classy, which is something we associate with the famous agent.' ' How often can we expect updates? You can expect an update as soon as we get the next piece of the story completed. We have been working on this for quite some time but a good portion of that time has been spent doing excessive research on a variety of subjects. We could probably write the entire piece without the research but it wouldn’t be as in depth. One of the writers is also a research junkie so this just feeds her habit and gives her a hobby so she doesn't go out of her mind. Also, we started writing the story while we were both still working on our undergraduate degrees. Anyone who has been through college knows that your studies eat up a good portion of your life. Even though we have graduated, life is still busy. One of the writers has recently completed their master’s degree, the other was working on study in naturopathic medicine and both work full time. This story has been a side pursuit more than anything as we don’t make any money off of this and we need to pay off student loans. So, obviously, we are going to dedicate more time to that than to this. Long story short, updates will arrive when they arrive. We can't promise any more than that. Is this going to be a Mary Sue story? We have gone to a lot of effort to prevent this story from being a Mary Sue story. There are two writers involved in the story. We try to monitor each other to make sure no character takes on too many of our own characteristics. As far as outward appearance is concerned, Evelyn does not physically resemble either of us. None of the characters physically resemble any of us. Also, you will find as the story goes along that Evelyn does not really have the typical problems of a Mary Sue, or we would hope she doesn’t. There are characters that she is afraid of or she has problems with. Her personality clashes with some people. She has her limitations as she is not all-powerful (nobody is). She goes through a lot of the same crises that a regular person goes through. We tried to think of Evelyn as an independent character during the writing process. We wanted to ensure that she would not seem to be out of place in the Marvel Universe. We hope that you find this to be true. Category:Phil Coulson Category:Evelyn Coulson Category:Story Hubs